


Kit & Caboodle

by Squarepeg72



Series: From the Peg Board [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Hermione and Oliver keep tripping over the trappings of their professions. Can they make it all work?





	Kit & Caboodle

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - Rare Pare
> 
> Writtten for the 31 Day of FanFIction Challenge in preparation for NaNoWriMo 2017

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/36775968344/in/dateposted-public/)

Hermione was tired and it was only Monday. Her case was full of work she still needed to do but she was headed for the Floo. She was in a hurry to get home because Oliver was going to be home in time for dinner and she had one of his favorite meals simmering in the crock pot. With a few waves of her wand, dinner would be ready and they could enjoy a quiet evening together. “Home” she said wearily and dropped her handful of green powder…

Oliver was wiped and it had not even been a light practice. He still had game plans to work up but he was headed home. Hermione has promised to get home in time for dinner and he had a surprise planned for her. With a few waves of his wand, the flat would be filled with candles and music and they could enjoy a quiet evening together. Grabbing his kit, Oliver apparated home …

“Merlin’s beard, I can’t even get out of the Floo for his kit,” Hermione mumbled as she stumbled over the quidditch gear Oliver had dropped when he entered the flat. “I swear I am going to shove his broom where even McGonagall could not find it ….” Hermione continued to wade through Oliver’s gear until she got to the kitchen. Pulling out her wand she began to add the finishing touched to dinner. “Ollie - Dinner will be ready soon. Meet me in the kitchen,” she called down the hall as she started to collect his gear and put it in the “Quidditch closet”. She really needed to figure out a better way for him to store all his gear or something (or someone) was going to end up broken. And, Merlin help them, if his precious brooms get broken …

“Sprèadhadh e! When did goblins start using this room as a library,” Oliver swore as he searched through the stacks of books Hermione had scattered around the office. “I would like to be able to find the bleeding desk so I can get it out of the drawer I put it in.” Oliver continues to move piles of books to try to get to the desk and his hidden treasure. Picking up Hermione’s beaded bag from the hook on the office door, Oliver began to clear space by putting books in the bag. “Mione - Be there in a minute, I am trying to escape the back room.” Oliver called back as he found the desk, and drawer, he was looking for. He really need to figure out a better way for her to do research at home so he could use the office too. His love and her books. Merlin help the person who messed with Hermione’s filing system …

Hermione was placing bowls of potato soup on the table as Oliver entered the kitchen. “Smells wonderful, Mione,” Oliver kissed her on the neck as Hermione put the trimming on the table. “A perfect choice for tonight. It was cold on the pitch today.” Oliver pulled out her chair as he kissed Hermione’s cheek. “Let’s eat.”

Oliver settled in to the table and small talk as they ate dinner. He nervously felt for the box in his pocket. “Ollie, it is good to have tonight together, I have missed this since the season has started.” Hermione settled her hand on Oliver’s thigh.” Finish your dinner and we can settle into the couch by the fire.” 

“My love, we need to find a better way to keep your kit in this flat,” Hermione said as she moved a quaffle off the couch onto a side table.” I almost broke my ankle getting out of the Floo tonight. I love you dearly, but your kit …. Not so much.”

“My dear, we need to find a better way to keep your research from taking over this flat,” Oliver replied as her moved a stack of books from the couch onto a side table. “I almost could not find the desk in the office. I love you dearly, but your books … need their own vault.”

Hermione settled into the couch and held out her hand to draw Oliver to her. Oliver dropped to his knee instead. “My dearest Hermione. I love your books and I love your brain, but, I love you even more. Marry me?”

Oliver slipped the ring from his pocket and slid it on Hermione’s hand. Hermione watched the firelight sparkle off the emeralds and amethyst now circling her ring finger. “My dearest Ollie. I love to watch you guard the hoops and I love to watch you fly, but, most of all, I love you. Yes, I’ll marry you.”

“Forever and for now, “ Oliver whispered as he cradled her face in his hands. Hermione and Oliver quietly kissed among the kit and caboodle of their lives.


End file.
